


Big Green Heater

by ElectronicStar



Series: Brutasha Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brutasha Week 2019, F/M, prompt of the day snow/winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Bruce is there to help.





	Big Green Heater

**Author's Note:**

> For the Brutasha Week 2019

 

Bruce got an emergency signal, killing his concentration on his work instantly. Well, actually the signal went to everyone, but since he’s the only one of the team in the tower at the moment...”JARVIS?” The AI analyzed the signal immediately and gave him all the infos he got. “The signal is coming from Agent Romanoff.”

 

Natasha wouldn’t call for help if it’s not necessary, so she really must be in danger. He felt himself growing anxious for the spy and tried holding back the other guy. “Where is she?”

 

“Siberia.”

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha hated when a mission didn’t go as planned. She may have gotten what she needed, but she also got a bullet wound on her leg and hypothermia from breaking into a frozen lake. Her jet was destroyed and she was in the middle of nowhere, walking through a thick layer of snow in the middle of a snow storm with wet clothes.

 

Normally Nat didn’t bother the freezing cold, but this was not a normal case anymore. And that’s why she sent out a distress signal to the others. Maybe one of them could give her a hand. All she had to do till then was to keep moving and stay awake. Which was not very easy...She was freezing and could hardly move anymore.

 

The knee high snow and the strong wind weren’t really in her favor either...Even some parts of her jacket and pants were frozen solid Wouldn't take too long till she's one big ice cube herself...She really needed to find a shelter till the boys came. They should pick up her signal wherever she was.

 

But with her hurting leg and the strong wind it became harder and harder to keep moving. Eventually said leg gave in and she fell on the snow. She was half buried within seconds and couldn't find any strength to get up again. This sucked so much...A Russian who can't fight against the 'normal' cold...

 

* * *

 

 

When the redhead woke up again she was sure she's still buried in the snow —or dead—, but she wasn't cold anymore. Well at least not that much. And something warm was enveloping her. She opened her eyes to see what it was, but only saw green.

 

“Hey, big guy.” Nat mumbled, not needing to look up to know who held her. Her hands and legs still felt numb from the cold, so he must've rescued her not too long ago. Hulk huffed and the big, muscular arm around her tightened a little bit. “Tasha okay?” He asked, while she snuggled up to him more. She was still so cold and he’s like a living heater. Also the wet and half frozen clothes she wore were gone and on their place were at least three layers of blankets.

 

“Cold.” She replied. “But other than that I’m okay. Thanks for helping me out there.” A little quake made Natasha focus on their surroundings. They were in the quinjet. Most likely flying back to the tower. And nothing was broken. Really amazing. But then again...Who knew when Bruce exactly hulked out. It’s still a good think that Tony made sure that JARVIS could control the jet at any time so that even the big guy can fly this thing.

 

Then Hulk suddenly punched the wall of the jet, making her flinch. “Heat up!” He yelled and a moment later the air in the jet became cozy and warm. “Certainly, sir.” Replied the AI as polite as ever. Natasha chuckled and just warmed herself up with Hulks and JARVIS’ help. “Tasha okay...” Mumbled Hulk more to himself as if to confirm it to himself _and_ Bruce. Her two favorite boys must've been very worried about her. With a smile on her face, the redhead closed her eyes again. “Wake me up when we're home.” She mumbled sleepily, while he just huffed to tell her yes.

 


End file.
